Personal Space
by piper winchester
Summary: Castiel sempre teve problemas com Dean e seu espaço pessoal. Mas dessa vez, a coisa é levada para outro ângulo.


**Personal Space**

**Rating - **NC/17

**Ship: **Dean/Castiel

**Sinopse: **Castiel sempre teve problemas com Dean e seu espaço pessoal. Mas dessa vez, a coisa é levada para outro ângulo.

* * *

- É como uma espécie de sonho erótico, Cas. Quando eu estou na parte boa, você chega e meio que... Corta tudo.

O loiro gesticulou com as mãos, com o nariz vermelho de raiva. - Nunca mais apareça desse modo quando estou no banheiro. - Repuxou o lábio.

- Desculpe. - Castiel dissera naquela costumeira forma inexpressiva, fitando o reflexo de Dean no espelho à sua frente. Não entedia por que Dean sempre se irritava quando ele aparecia.

- Me sinto como em um maldito reality show. Sabe Cas, a dois momentos em que um homem está mais desprevenido: mijando e ...

Balançou de um lado para o outro a cabeça, pensando em uma forma mais amigável de explicar isso para Castiel, e de preferência algo que ele entendesse. - Cuidando de assuntos de um homem solteiro que está trancando a mais ou menos um mês no quarto.

O anjo entortara a cabeça daquele jeito de quem não entendera uma palavra do que Dean dissera.

- Certo.

Respondera, os olhos azuis estavam focados em cada pequeno detalhe das ações do outro. Desde o leve franzir de seu cenho e as arqueadas nas sobrancelhas e até mesmo a leve corada nas bochechas.

- Que assunto?

Sua curiosidade falara mais alto que a razão, obrigando-o a abaixar o olhar.

- Ahn... - Enfiou as mãos no bolso, dando uma leve inclinada para o alto com o pé, em sinal de constrangimento.

- Existem vários termos para isso, mas nada que possa explicar o quanto é bom.

Estranhou a si mesmo naquela conversa. Dean _fucking_ Winchester estava dando uma cantada em um homem? _No way_ . - Enfim, masturbação. - Cuspiu as palavras com alivio.

- Ah... _Isso_ ...

Castiel murmurou, corando levemente enquanto seus olhos vagavam sem rumo pelo banheiro, demorando-se em alguns azulejos claros e nos pequenos pontinhos no assoalho.

- O que tem de bom nisso? - Perguntara com curiosidade e certa inocência.

- Você não tem assuntos como: salvar a África, achar a cura do câncer... Sabe essas coisas? - Dean disse com certo desconforto.

Fitou o anjo com um ponto de interrogação na testa, suspirando pesadamente. - Porque não tenta então? Sabe, mãos, seu garoto, você e ele.

- Garoto? - O anjo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Esse instrumento de atrair mulheres que se localiza no meio das suas pernas, vulcano. - Ergueu uma sobrancelha, apontando para a calça de Castiel.

- Vai querer que eu desenhe?

- Mas...

O moreno repuxou o lábio superior, envergonhado.

- Isso não é errado? - Esgueirou os olhos até o lugar que Dean indicara descaradamente em seu corpo. Sua cabeça entortou-se novamente e, por fim, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, sentindo o rosto quente.

- Isso é saudável, é diferente. Obama, Sauron, hobbits, troppers, todos eles devem se masturbar, Cas.

Revirou os olhos, apoiando-se no outro pé. Sentia uma sensação estranha, ainda mais ao reparar na situação, estando com apenas uma toalha na cintura, conversando sobre masturbação com um anjo realmente _atraente_ . Droga, malditos instintos.

- E como faz? - Esgueirou os olhos para o peito exposto de Dean sem querer, sentindo um leve arrepio na espinha.

Dean ficou com uma expressão nula por vários segundos, para depois erguer as sobrancelhas e cerrar os lábios.

- Você esta me perguntando como se masturba e... Oh, Cas, isso é gay demais.

Sorriu de nervoso, tremendo as pontas dos dedos. Isso não seria uma má idéia, não seria a primeira vez, contando com aquele motoqueiro. - Enfim...

- _Gay_ ? - O anjo o questionara, descendo os olhos para a toalha de Dean por pura curiosidade.

- É gay. Dois homens, se pegando, masturbando um ao outro, preparando e... - O loiro calou-se, fitando Castiel por alguns segundos, para depois olhar para os azulejos.

- Abre a braguilha, Cas.

O anjo erguera as sobrancelhas o mais alto que conseguiu. - Okay. - Dissera curioso e abrira o zíper de sua calça com a mão trêmula.

- Isso é errado, mas não vou discutir com um anjo que caiu.

Alfinetou, dando alguns passos em direção a Castiel, sem olhá-lo. - Não se assuste, posso machucar. - Murmurou, olhando as paredes com interesse anormal, sorrateiramente esgueirando a mão para dentro da calça de Castiel.

Um arrepio estranho passara pelo corpo do anjo, fazendo-o mexer os ombros de leve. Sentia a mão esperta de Dean mexer em suas partes íntimas com certo receio por cima do tecido de sua roupa de baixo.

- Certo...

Respondera, mantendo os olhos fixos no braço do loiro.

- Ah, que se foda. Não conte ao Sam.

Soltou quase que um rosnado, dando leves beijos no maxilar de Castiel, até chegar a seus lábios.

- Não corta o clima, acompanhe.

Murmurou sério, continuando a decorar o rosto do anjo, até o beijar. Manteve a pressão no ventre do mesmo, esticando preguiçosamente a mão, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem por cima do tecido da boxer. _Malditas boxers que ele tanto gostava_ .

Castiel não sabia muito bem o que Dean estava fazendo, mas algo lhe dizia para apenas seguí-lo. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro, brincando com seu cabelo pelo decorrer do caminho. Sentia um formigamento engraçado em suas partes baixas a cada movimento da mão do outro, que, por momento algum parou de beijá-lo.

Manteve-se controlado o momento inteiro. Mas ao sentir aquelas mãos cálidas em sua nuca, automaticamente enlaçaram o quadril de Cas com uma das mãos, o empurrando com cuidado a parede mais próxima. Deslizou por fim os dedos até o cós das calças, o puxando para baixo, logo depois desabotoou os botões da camisa social tão conhecida, fazendo o mesmo com o sobretudo. Enfim o anjo estava nu, prensado a ele na porta, esfregando-se e beijando-o.

- Eu estou em uma realidade paralela?

Arfou entre o beijo, puxando uma das mãos de Castiel até o cós de sua toalha, insinuando para o anjo tira-la.

- Tem uma possibilidade. - Castiel dissera arfante, descendo uma das mãos até a toalha de Dean, desfazendo o nó que a mantinha ali. - Tem várias realidades... - Fora interrompido por um beijo urgente do loiro.

Pressionou Castiel ainda mais contra a porta, sentindo as ereções roçarem.

- Droga...

Gemeu baixo, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás, com os lábios abertos e os olhos nublados. Segurou a intimidade dos dois, fazendo o tão tradicional vai e volta com a palma da mão. Murmurou coisas com um tom rouco, revirando os olhos, mordendo os próprios lábios, beijando vez ou outra o seu protetor.

- O que foi...?

O anjo perguntara numa voz estranhamente baixa, alisando os ombros de Dean com um pouco mais de fervor do que antes. Sentia seu coração bater de forma desregulada em seu peito a cada roçar na pele do caçador, desde o toque dos lábios e até mesmo o estranho movimento da mão dele sobre suas partes íntimas.

- Eu... - Engoliu a seco, fechando os olhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que eu vou...

Murmurou algumas coisas complexas, arfando, sem parar de fazer os movimentos rápidos com a palma da mão. Pressionou ainda mais o seu protetor, se isso fosse possível. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Castiel, deslizando a língua aveludada e quente pela orelha do mesmo.

- O quê? - O moreno perguntara entre um gemido rouco quando a língua marota do caçador fizera um caminho quente pela curva de seu pescoço.

Mordeu o lábio, sentia que estava falando alguma blasfêmia ao dizer isso:

- Quero gozar dentro de você.

O anjo franzira o cenho levemente, mas seus pensamentos foram jogados pela janela quando topara com os olhos do loiro. _Aqueles_ olhos verdes perfeitos que jaziam na face do caçador. Não mostravam pureza ou inocência há muito tempo, mas mesmo assim, eram lindos.

- Faça.

Dissera de forma rouca.

- Isso vai doer de começo...

Controlou o tom da voz, tornando-se algo firme e levemente rouco. Mordeu o maxilar de Castiel, levantando sem dificuldades o seu corpo esbelto até a altura de sua virilha. Não se importava de fazer isso em uma porcaria de cama, pois estava com ele, o maldito anjo que despertara tantos desejos ocultos e libidinosos.

Trilhou com a os lábios grossos até curva do pescoço pardo de Castiel, deixando marcas de leves mordidas no caminho.

O anjo grunhiu, mordiscando o lábio inferior para conter um gemido anormalmente alto que estava preso em sua garganta.

- Entendi... - Dissera de forma rouca.

- Ah...

Deixara escapar um gemido dos lábios entreabertos, mordendo Castiel ao penetrá-lo lentamente, sentindo que aquele local apertado abria lentamente as barreiras a ele, mesmo mantendo tantas dificuldades.

- Cas...

Sussurrou, levando dois dedos a boca desenhada de Castiel, fazendo com que o mesmo arfasse e sugasse o conteúdo que fora introduzido em si.

- Quase esqueci. - Soltou um sorriso maroto, escorregando os dedos até o local tão desejado do anjo, lubrificando-o. Estava nervoso, mas nada o iria fazer parar, mesmo se o apocalipse começasse naquele mesmo instante.

Castiel tremera sobre Dean quando este voltara a entrar em seu corpo. A sensação era estranhamente maravilhosa e um pouco dolorida, mas uma dor boa, daquelas que você consegue suportar.

Sentia um momentâneo espasmo quando o loiro chegara a um lugar em especial, arrancando-lhe um suspiro que se transformara em um gemido.

- Ah...

Arranhou as costas do caçador, deixando finos vergões na pele amorenada do outro.

As pernas estavam bambas de tantos espasmos que percorriam seu corpo, mas não por isso iria largar Castiel. Estocou firmemente, sentindo o gosto de sangue em seus lábios que eram devidamente mordidos para não soltar gemidos longos. Estava realmente difícil de manter o controle, principalmente por saber que era a primeira vez de Castiel com isso, podia _sentir_ isso.

- Dean...

Não pode parar um gemido alto, que soara como um pedido desesperado. A cada estocada forte, seu corpo tremia e pedia por mais, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais viciante que existia no mundo. Fitou os lábios avermelhados do caçador com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta, soltando alguns murmúrios baixos.

Sentia a pele de o anjo colar com a sua levemente pelo suor, excitando-se a cada suspiro que o outro soltava. Sem ao menos perceber, estava fodendo Castiel sem um pingo de consciência, pois se sentia cada vez mais despudorado a cada gemido de prazer daquele ser que tanto o instigava a pecados.

- Oh...

O anjo agora não tinha mais razão para conter seus gemidos, olhando nos olhos daquele homem que lhe proporcionava aquele momento humano tão prazeroso.

- Dean... - Sua voz saia de um jeito estranho por sua boca, o que parecia deixar Dean cada vez mais apto a continuar a fazer o que fazia.

- Você quer mais, Cas?

Soltou em um tom malicioso, com um sorriso igualmente involuntário. Estava no piloto automático, mordendo, estocando, lambendo, mordendo novamente...

Queria marcá-lo, seu inconsciente pedia por isso. Levou o corpo que se prendia a sua cintura com cuidado e maestria a cama de solteiro do motel, jogando-o nela, sem sair de Castiel.

Segurou nos joelhos do anjo, apoiando-se, arqueando as costas e o fitando com prazer enquanto movia unicamente o quadril de encontro com o de Cas.

- Eu... - O moreno sentira uma onda de espasmos extremamente prazerosa. - Sim... - arfara, jogando a cabeça para trás. - Sim...

Dean deitou-se em Castiel, fazendo com que o corpo do anjo se curvasse em direção a ele, aprofundando a penetração. Praticamente soltara um uivo de prazer, sentindo-se no ápice do momento.

Beijou-o com necessidade, engolindo os suspiros e pedidos de mais vindos de seu amante. Sentiu-se como se estivesse comendo a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, uma espécie de iguaria que o levava as loucuras, sentindo os nervos a flor da pele, como se sua vida resumisse unicamente a aquele ato.

Sentiu contrações involuntárias em todo o corpo, logo perdendo o controle do corpo, como se estivesse em uma maratona em tempo integral.

- Ah... Meu.

A palavra que ia sair de seus lábios seria "Deus", mas fora interrompido com os lábios urgentes de Dean sobre os seus e os espasmos de êxtase de seu corpo, que o faziam gemer e suspirar contra o loiro, até que seus movimentos foram tornando-se um pouco mais lentos, até mesmo delicados, se fosse parar para refletir.

O loiro sentiu seu abdômen melado pelo estado de satisfação do anjo que estava por baixo de si. Sorriu triunfante, selando os lábios cuidadosamente.

- Isso é mais que uma masturbação, mas pelo menos já te ensinei o resto em curto período.

- E entendi perfeitamente. - O anjo arfou, cansado. Deitou a cabeça no colchão, fechando os olhos quando sentira Dean sair de dentro de si, rolando para ficar ao seu lado na pequena cama de solteiro.

- _Fuck_, acho que vou ter de tomar uma porcaria de um banho.

Bufou, ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto. Levantou-se, tocando com o dedo indicador um pouco do líquido pegajoso no seu abdômen, levando um pouco a boca, provando o sabor de Castiel inocentemente.

Castiel sorrira de leve, ajeitando-se melhor na cama, enfiando-se embaixo dos lençóis. Tudo o que acontecera estava pulando loucamente por sua mente, como um filme MUITO realista que continha todos os detalhes e sensações que ele poderia imaginar.

E provavelmente Dean orgulhava-se de tirar alguma emoção de Castiel, ainda mais do que aconteceu minutos antes. Mordeu o lábio inferior, com um novo plano em mente.


End file.
